


the rhythm to my blues

by onnaonah



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnaonah/pseuds/onnaonah





	the rhythm to my blues

the rhythm to my blues

the land I fall upon  
the fins to my feet  
the prince to my tale  
the rhythm to my blues  
the i to my love you  
the saucer to my cup  
the mass in my muscles  
the rhythm to my blues  
the cheese to my pasta  
the lights to my home  
you're my dance for two  
the rhythm to my blues  
the larynx to my throat  
the vein to my neck  
the hands i hold on to  
the rhythm to my blues

happy 20th and 19th birthdays to do kyungsoo and kim jongin. may the lord bless your beautiful hearts and protect your beings.

both of them love r&b dont blame my cheesy.


End file.
